Trading Up
by King-Haschwald
Summary: Cody is hot stuff in the WWE right now, in more ways than one.  He is about to find out that attracts a lot of attention, for better or worse.  Slash, humour, fluff, crazy pervs.  I own nothing.


That's it Cody the camera loves you sexy! Now give me a scowl, alright that's great. Now can you give me one of those trademark conceited smiles, awesome buddy you're doing fabulous!

And Cody continued to give the camera three of his most obnoxious poses he could muster. See being the IC champion brought with it responsibilities. One of which was having to do the occasional photo-shoot with the belt.

Ok yes, Cody was a bit of a camera hog and he`d be lying if he said he weren`t enjoying this, but it's not like he hasn`t earned it. 5 and a half years with the company, 4 and a half of which spent actually on the main roster. Three of those spent in tag team division of which he mostly put people over at the expense of his body, or as they liked to call it ``paying your dues``. Then another year in singles action, fighting and clawing his way up the midcard until finally they`d given him the title he was currently holding.

The same title his father and brother held before him. Some may consider it a stepping stone, but for pure wrestlers who grew up loving the sport; people like him understood its significance. Hell this belt was older than the WHC and has probably had more hall of famers to its name.

Alright Cody that`s it for the day, you were great! Feel free to help yourself to the buffet table on your way out.

Thanks Josh.

Cody thanked the camera man before his stomach told him some food was probably a good idea. They were done early anyways and his hubby in the parking lot could wait a moment, after all a hungry Cody was a miserable Cody to drive with.

Walking over he noticed the table was mostly filled with cheese and crackers, and other things that were both cheap and impossible to fill up on. Still it was better than nothing Cody told himself as he grabbed a plastic plate and made his way down.

He`d made it as far as halfway down before a hand on his shoulder stopped him

`heyya champ!``

Oh, hey Jack, how`s it going.

How`s it going, how's it going! Cody haven`t you heard!

Jack bellowed with his in ring voice while not to subtly nodding to the belt over his shoulder.

Oh right, congrats on the big win man. I think being the US champion will suit you.

Thanks little buddy! Now come on over here, let`s talk.

Actually I was just ab-

But Cody didn`t finish as the much bigger man wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him away from such much needed energy.

``You know man, we`re a lot alike you and I.

Cody didn`t know Jack that well, but based on what he did know he had to disagree.

Alike, well I guess we are both second tier champs, but I don`t kno-

Exactly! We`re champions Cody. That makes us a cut above the rest of our loser co-workers! Don't ya think?

Well actually jack, as someone who has worked very long and hard for creat-

And guys like us need to stay close. We`re only as good as the quality of company we keep, ya know what I'm saying

At this point Cody noticed they had stopped walking. Jack was now staring down at him and his hand had moved from his shoulder to Cody's arm where it was moving up and down sensually.

Uh Ahem, Jack, I would love to hang out more- as friends.

He said as he removed Jack`s hand before it could find his backside.

Maybe we could all hang out after a show sometime. Me, you, my boyfriend-

You're still dating the dude! Come on man, you aren't a kid anymore! It's time to trade up now that your stock`s rising, know what I mean.

Jack conveyed his message while polishing his US title.

No Jack, I happen to lov-

JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WE WERE SUPOSE TO BE GONE 10 MINS AGO!

Sigh. Oh hey Vickie, sorry I got caught up talking to-

CODY! Well hello there Mr. Intercontinental champion. Jack don`t be rude, go get our champ something to drink.

But Vickie we were just talki-

NOW! AND DON`T KEEP US WAITING!

Yes ma`am.

With that Jack scurried off.

Cody darling how are you doing sweetheart.

Ah, fine Vickie thanks for asking.

In truth Cody was getting hungrier and grouchier by the minute, but he didn`t want to be rude.

Awe Cody you're so sweet, oh hey, I have someone I want you to meet.

Ah thanks Vickie, but I should really.

He`s right over here. DOLPH!

YOU FIND JACK VICK!

KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN ITS IMPOLITE TO SHOUT DOLPH!

Sorry.

That's better. Now then Dolph meet Cody, Cody I`m sure you know my client and future WWE champion: Dolph Ziggler.

Well we do work for the same company, so yeah.

Ha-ha oh Cody you're so funny. Now you two talk, I`m going to go find what`s taking Jack so long.

And off she went.

Sorry about her, she gets a little carried away.

It's cool Dolph, so really, how you doing these days.

While his mood was getting worse by the minute, Dolph was one of the few guys that had been with the company longer than Cody and given their shared hardships and long paths to the top, he had some respect for the platinum blonde superstar. Hence they were now sitting at one of the provided tables as Cody tried to get a few mouthfuls in between talking.

Oh, you know, can`t complain. Work is great as you know.

Yeah, you're taking Punk on for the WWE title at Royal Rumble, any word yet on how that going is going to go down.

Nope; they`re keeping us in the dark until the night of. Well me anyway, I don`t know what Punk knows.

Either way I`m sure you`ll put on one heck of a match.

Naturally; I`m perfect after all

Mr. Perfect

I`ll take that as a compliment.

But seriously Cody, if I do win I`ll have won every title in this business, a grandslam champion.

That is impressive, you`ve definitely worked really hard for all you`ve accomplished Dolph.

It has been a long journey, but I learned a few things on the way; especially from holding that title right there.

He pointed to the IC belt around Cody`s waist.

You know if you ever want any pointers just let me know. I had one of the better reigns in recent history, before the Corre messed its cred up.

Argh, don`t remind me buddy, it's an ink stain on this thing I`m trying to remove.

Dolph only smiled.

I have no doubt you`ll get it Cody.

Dolph reached over and placed his hand on Cody's.

In fact from here you are both looking pretty good to me.

Cody retracted his hand.

Uh thanks Dolph…

Dolph got up from his seat.

You know Cody.

Dolph circled around the table.

I meant what I said. You can ask me anything. Carrying that title is a bigger load than most people realise, it takes its toll.

Dolph placed his hands on Cody's shoulders.

Oh yeah. You're so tense here. You need some help.

He began massaging them; making Cody feel uncomfortable.

Dolph…

Shh. Whatever you need. I can give it to you.

Dolph.

I`m probably going to be the face of the company soon. It's only fair I help other rising talent…

And I`m probably going to need some better ``company`` than Jack and Vickie. Someone to help me out on those long nights on the road.

Dolph!

Cody pushed back his chair and got up, now more than a little annoyed.

Look Dolph, I-

DOLPH!

WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE PLAYING NICE WITH CODY!

Vickie had come back with Jack in toe carrying a Jugo juice.

We were just chatting Vickie, here join us-

Actually Dolph I`m heading out; my Beau is waiting for me.

No Cody darling please sit! I apologize for my client`s behavior. Jack give him the drink!

Huh. Oh here Cody I got you a Jugo. Sorry about earlier.

Thanks but like I said. . .

But he was trapped between the table, Vickie, Dolph, and Jack.

Argh! Dolph what did you do!

Me! I was a perfect gentleman! Ask the giraffe over here what he did to set Cody off before I even got a chance!

Me! What did I do, I'm just the guy holding the Jugo!

Obviously. Carrying drinks is all your good for!

Take that back!

Make me!

BOYS!

The three continued to bicker until Cody got an idea.

SLAP.

Jack!

I didn`t do it!

Cody had slapped the Jugo juice out of Jack`s hand and it spilled onto Vickie's blouse.

Vickie, I-

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The screech was deafening and never ending, but Cody used the distraction to peel himself away from the dysfunctional trio.

My God I thought they`d never stop! And now I`m late! Argh I`ll just take the rest of this food with me. He won`t mind if I eat in the car given the circumstances.

With that thought in mind Cody made a beeline for the parking lot. Running through the hallways with his plate in hand, he was too busy making sure none of the trio followed behind him to notice the roadblock in front.

CRASH

Cody landed on the floor, his food going everywhere as he did.

Brody, what are you doing sitting on the disgusting floor.

Cody looked up to see the object of his collision was none other than Wade Barrett who`s giraffe form had conveniently avoided fall thanks to the wall behind him.

I didn`t do it on purpose.

Cody responded. Getting up as he did.

And the name is Cody.

Right whatever. Actually it's good I found you, we need to talk. Oh don`t eat this it's fattening.

Wade took Cody`s plate with what little food remained on it before taking a big of piece of salami and stuffing it in his face then throwing the rest in the trash.

Now come with me.

And Wade grabbed Cody like Jack had previously as they walked.

Now Calvin-

Cody!

Its time you moved up in the world. You`ve been given the IC title, and as the greatest IC champ in history I-

Greatest! Wade your reign was barely three months. Three months that put this title on life support before I came along.

Generally Cody wouldn`t have been so frank, but he was starving, annoyed, and Wade was getting on his last good nerve with this BS.

As I was saying, look, you're kind of puny for my taste. Not to mention too Hollywood pretty. I prefer the Cm punks and occasionally the Sheamuses of the world, but you`ll do for the purposes I have in mind.

Excuse me!

Don`t interrupt. I`m the number one heel of smackdown now and I need some arm candy. A trophy if you will. In any case I decided you`ve earned this honour.

Cody was ready to puke.

Look Wade!

He brushed his arm off him

I have a boyfriend, and even if I didn`t I wouldn`t- whatever it is your proposing. Also, your not the number one heel. You wasted your year before Orton came along and even that was cut short when you injured him. Now if you`ll excuse me I have to get out of this crazy building.

He turned to walk away, but Wade caught the hood of his jacket.

We're not done yet.

Yes we are let go!

No!

An arm came up and was placed firmly over Wade`s.

He thaid to let him go.

And just who the hell are-

Wade turned his head around to the newcomer, but his eyes only met chest (he was so used to looking down at people). Moving his eyes up, they connected with the blues of one Jack Swagger.

Oh I get it!

Wade took his hand off Cody.

So this is the boyfriend you were talking about.

No, he`s not.

So what if I am, do you have a problem with that.

Maybe I do.

They started brawling.

Fuckin meatheads!

Cody used this opportunity to scurry off. He didn`t make it far though before encountering Vickie down another hallway.

CODY! DOLPH! COME HERE I FOUND HIM!

Like a good soldier dolph came running into view.

Cody! Look we need to talk about before.

Sorry Dolph, not now.

AFTER HIM DOLPH!

Dolph chased Cody through the building as he tried to find the exit. The gray walls all looking alike after a while and he wasn`t sure which way to go at one point.

Cody!

Jack and Wade appeared, still brawling, but no less chasing, from straight ahead.

Right it is. Cody thought.

Run run he went as fast as his legs would carry him given he was starving. The three maniacs on his tail, causing collisions with people and objects as they went.

Finally Cody found the exit that read parking lot, but looking back over his shoulder he knew he wasn`t going to make it as the three hands came inches towards him.

I`m doomed! He thought.

SLAM!

OWWW!

Cody looked back and stopped, somewhat amused by the picture.

Oi what is this! Santino goes to the john for a quick relief of his, eh nether regions. He comes out and you're all having a sleepover on the floor! Ai yi yi you people came get by without me for one second cans you. Oh well, when in Rome.

And Santino dove onto the three.

Pillow fight!

Haha thanks Santino, I owe ya one.

Cody pushed open the backdoors and was momentarily blinded by outside light. His eyesight adjusted and there in the parking lot, surrounded by a halo, was his angel. His beau, his perfect man, his boyfriend of almost four years.

Blonde hair, a chiselled physique, covered up by those form fitting jeans and red t-shirt. His arms were crossed as he lay back on the trunk of his car. His sunglasses made his expression unreadable, except Cody knew he was smiling underneath that peeved stance.

Teddy!

Ted opened his arms and made his way to his boy.

Codes! Where have you been! I been waitin-

Cody jumped into his beau`s open arms and cut him off with a fierce kiss.

Well, that was a nice greeting, what's up.

Nothing baby. Kiss. I`m just glad. Kiss. I have such. Kiss. A sweetheart. Kiss. Perfect man. Kiss. Like you. Cody gave his beau five more kisses before being pulled down.

Mmm with greetings like that I think I`m the lucky one. Are you ready to go?

Hell yes! You have no Idea!

With that Cody grabbed Ted`s key`s out of his hand and got in the driver`s seat while Ted got in the passenger`s.

About to put the key in ignition Cody`s stomach roared.

Jesus Cody! Didn`t they feed you at the photo-shoot! Also, where are your street clothes?

It's a long story Teddy. Mind if we stop at McDonald`s or something.

Course not baby boy.

Cody smiled. There was no way he was ever trading up; it simply wasn`t possible to get a better ``trophy`` than Ted. Ted had always been there for him, long before his push, and back when everyone told him to drop Cody, but he never did. Ted was the only one who believed in him and loved him for who he was, not for the gold around his waist.

Baby boy, you okay. Ted asked breaking Cody out of his thoughts.

Hmm. Oh yea Teddy, never better. Sorry, I`ll get going.

And so Cody pulled out of the parking lot, knowing that no matter how many titles he won Ted would always be the champion of his heart.

**This just popped into my head when having brekfast and I felt the urge to get it down. I know, no smut, hence it`s rated T, but I wanted to write something different.**

**The next Chap of Survivor series fallout is up and Champions in need is on the way. I just been busy with RL and frankly uninspired to write. I guess that happens when you stop actually watching wrestling, but its not my fault they only ever push guys I care nothing for(minus Dolph and Cody of course)!**

**Please Review! It may just INSPIRE me! :)**


End file.
